Thin Line
by ArcaneAzaleas
Summary: Katsumi has always felt her blood boil when every in the same room as Tobirama. Till one day She wakes up in his bedroom half naked and marked to be his. What will the poor girl do now? AU One Shot. Read Mate to find out more.


Thin Line

* * *

A groan passed pale pink lips. Katsumi had partied _way_ too hard last night. Then again you only turn 21 once, plus it was her friend's reception for her wedding. She had decided to drink and drink she did. Right into tomorrow. The tanned girl couldn't even remember what she did at the bar. She moved an arm up and ran it through her brown, short, matted hair. Suddenly a shiver ran through her body as the cold air hit her heated skin.

_'Wait... When did I take my clothes off?_' Slowly the girl moved her head down and opened her eyes little by little. Till she was able to see she was only wearing panties in an unknown bed. Her brows knit together in confusion but as she tried to think of where she was, sharp pain rattled around in her head.

_'So this is a hangover.'_ She rubbed her temples tenderly and sat up, holding back any noise she was bound to make. Katsumi took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where the heck she was. Though she felt someone shift around behind her. The girl timidly turned around to see whose bed she was in. The moment her green eyes locked on the head of white spiky hair her eyes widened. A shot of pain went through her body from the massive intake of light. As fast as they had opened, they closed.

_'Oh Kami... No, no, no... Please no!'_ She swallowed thickly and slowly got out of his bed and tip toed around. She picked up her clothes and peeked over at his half naked body. Her eyes followed the lines of his muscle and blushed slightly. His skin was smooth and pale in the sun light that fought past the closed curtains. Sure the man was physically her type but… come on he was a stiff! He was stubborn and hard-headed and so uptight. Katsumi got to the door and looked at the man's tired face.

_'How the heck did Tobirama get ME in HIS bed!?'_ She turned the door handle silently. She did not want to wake this man. That would only make this mess worse. It was best that he didn't remember this at all. Too bad Katsumi was just dragged into a word she had no idea about. Once in the hall, she closed the door and threw her bra on. Her panic was set on high as she jumped into her pants and headed towards the kitchen. She didn't take any notice to what had happened to her. She didn't know she had turned. Katsumi was, for lack of better terms, mating with Tobirama.

The brown haired girl was buttoning and zipping her pants up when she caught the sound of the stove on. Katsumi turned her head and looked over to see a very confused Hashirama holding a frying pan. The woman was not dressed for anyone to see her! Her teal colored shirt was still in her hands while her lace white bra was on.

The dark haired man was confused as to why Katsumi was even here, without a shirt and putting on her pants. He didn't remember her coming over to spend the night.

_'Oh no.'_ He gave a weak smile as understanding hit. "Morning Katsumi." He placed the frying pan down and walked over. He could see it clearly now. Something was off though. He could clearly smell that she had turned but he couldn't smell his brother on her.

The girl gave a worrisome grin. "Good morning Hashirama... And if you'll excuse me I have to go." She pulled on her shirt on and straightened it out. Hashirama ran out in front of her.

"Why leave so soon? Stay around, have some breakfast." He needed her to stay put. If the mating didn't finish today, Katsumi and his brother, Tobirama, would both start to go crazy. _'They drive each other crazy as is, no need to exacerbate it.' _he thought passively. Katsumi shook her head as she tossed her jacket on.

"No. I really need to go." With that she slipped her heels on and ran out the door. She was happy to see her car there and in one piece.

_'Then how did I get here?'_ The girl started to whimper and wine as she got into her car and took off down the street. "Okay Kat...just calm down. There is no way you had sex with Tobirama... No way." She wiggled her hips in the seat to test for any soreness. Sure the woman had always put up big talk about dating a lot of guys, but sadly that's all it ever was. Dating. Katsumi was still a virgin. As she came to a stop sign she rested her head on the steering wheel. She needed to try and pull herself together. _'Maybe I should call Yu-chan.'_

…

Hashirama couldn't believe this was happening. He had left the wedding early to spend time with Mito. He now realized he should have sent his brother home as well. Yuzuki would have understood, he was sure of it. The dark haired man let out a soft breath before walking to his brothers' room. He moved over to him and checked his body, well from what he could see, and noted there was no mark. A groan came from his brother. Hashirama leaned back against the wall and tilted his head slightly.

"And a good morning to you too." He watched as the white haired man sat up from his bed. The Senju placed a hand in his white matted hair.

"Not so loud." He whispered. The man was having a killer hangover. He looked down and blinked a few times. He was trying to recall what had happened. The man sniffed the air trying to figure out who had been there. His Inner Beast started to grumble and growl about on the inside but paid no mind to it. "Who was I with?" he asked. He had caught the scent but couldn't really tell who it was. Hashirama looked uncomfortable about telling his brother who it was.

"It was... Katsumi." he answered with hesitance. Tobirama stared at his elder brother with wide eyes.

_'That can't be right...'_ The man sniffed the air again. This time, really focusing on finding a small trace of that infernal woman in the air. Then he found it. It was that underlying scent of the incense that she burned at her home. Tobirama couldn't believe it. He really had that woman in his bed. His dark red eyes darted up to his brother. "What else happened?" he asked.

...

Katsumi had finally made it home and was just leaving the shower. She felt so much better now that she didn't smell like a bar any more. The girl had a content smile on her face as she started to dry her hair in a towel. Her mind kept drifting back to the way she found herself this morning. It was not like her to go off and sleep at some one's home, let alone Yu-chan's older brother. Her green eyes blazed an even brighter green and thoughts started to form in her head. All were of something she needed to do. Something she had left unfinished. Before they could go any further, she screwed her eyes shut and shook her head to stop that train of thought.

_'Oh no you don't Kat! There is nothing between you and him. It was nothing more than a... an adult get together.'_ She nodded her head once before pulling the towel down from her head and tossed it in the hamper, heading towards her room. Once inside she opened a dresser drawer and pulled out her outfit. Her phone then started to go off. "Hm?" She put on her clothes and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, confused. She wasn't expecting a call from anyone.

"Katsumi?" Her eyes opened wide at the sound of Tobirama's deep voice.

"Tobirama. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" she asked sarcastically. Though deep down she knew what brought this on.

"You know why. We need to talk about it." His was stern and held irritation as well. Katsumi's brow twitched. She hated getting these kinds of phone calls. Before he could say anything, Katsumi growled faintly under her breath and interjected.

"Nothing happened alright! We didn't do anything. There is nothing between us Tobi. It was just a fling and that's how it will stay. Now if you excuse me I have to go." Without hearing an answer Katsumi hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed after turning it silent. She was trying hard to not let this get to her, but it seemed to be hard for her to do just to do that. Out of all the people that had showed up at the reception, Tobirama was the last person she wanted to go home with. Something about him always set her blood to a boil the moment they were in the same room, and now she had woken up in his bedroom like he had some sort of dark sensual side to him that she never noticed.

The dark haired girl shook her head and walked out to her living room. She grabbed the nearby lighter and lit one of her incense. Once that was done she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. She needed to remember what had happened the other day at the bar. The more she knew about what she did the better she would feel.

_'Okay Kat... Just take a deep breath and relax all muscles in your body.'_ And just like that Kat sunk more into the couch cushions as all her muscles loosened and made her feel like jelly. It wasn't long till the girl was sleeping off the rest of her hangover.

…

_'Katsumi laughed and giggled a little bit as she talked with one of the other guests. Every now and then she would look towards her friend and smile softly, happy for her. Though deep down, she was jealous that Yu-chan had found someone and got married. She turned towards her drink and downed it fast before ordering a second one. She was unaware of the white headed Senju watching her with a scowl on his face. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Sometimes he wondered who he couldn't stand more: The Uchiha or that infuriating woman._

_Katsumi giggled and winked at the next man who had started talking to her. She was sure this person was from the Uchiha clan but he was more lost than the others; not many could keep up with Katsumi's natural wit after all. By the time he left, she was on her 3rd drink and the Senju was soon at the bar._

_"That is quite enough for you." He didn't even know why he promised to look out for this woman in the first place. But his sister made him promise to watch her for the day. Katsumi looked up and rolled her eyes._

_"Of course. Leave it to the stiff to be a buzz kill," she stated. She took another sip from her fruity drink and slugged against the bar. Tobirama held back a growl as he ordered a drink for himself. He was going to need it if he was going to deal with her._

_"You don't need to get drunk here," he muttered bitterly. Katsumi darted her green eyes towards him and raised a brow._

_"Oh is the middle one trying to be nice?" At this point the drinks were starting to make her talk with venom. Her bitter feelings were coming out. Tobirama looked down at her and glared at her. She was starting to hit nerves he didn't care to share with anyone. Katsumi watched him closely, waiting for any tales to show. Tobirama looked away and glared down at the table as he finished off his drink and ordered another._

_"Insufferable woman! Why did I even agree to watch her!" Katsumi didn't catch a single word of what he had said, but she knew it had to be about her. The brown haired girl scuffed between closed teeth._

_"Oh like you're any grand prize yourself, Whitey?" She ordered the last drink she would be able to hold down. Tobirama glared at her._

_"I pity the man that ends up with a shrew like you." Katsumi turned fully towards him. Her green eyes seemed to grow a bit darker with her anger._

_"Is that sympathy or the sound of jealousy I hear?" she snapped at him. She gave a smirk as his dark red eyes glared harshly at her._

_"Then you need your hearing checked. I would never be jealous for a woman like you." Though deep down he knew he wasn't much of a winner himself. He wasn't about to let her know that though. Katsumi smirked more and crossed her arms under her chest._

_"Ha! You aren't fooling anyone here! I can see the jealousy a ready," she sneered. He finished off his drink and just stared at her. "Well, I've got news for you Whitey! You couldn't handle me even in your wildest dreams." Katsumi was sadly all talk. She had never been to a man's home other than her boss' to drop off papers. Tobirama growled deeply and sneered at the woman._

_"Oh I could handle you," he grumbled deeply. "I fear that you wouldn't be able to walk, let alone stand in the morning." He wasn't going to let this woman win against him, and he wasn't going to let her make fun of his performance either. Katsumi smirked with evil intent as she stood up and held her dominance against him._

_"Oh? So Mister Limp can actually get it up?" she asked, her hardheaded ego resorting to mean nicknames to assert her presence. Tobirama's anger flared as he stood up fast and had the woman pinned between his arms as he glared down at her. _

_"You don't know what you are getting yourself into woman," he growled out. His Inner Beast was showing small signs of coming out but Katsumi was too drunk and too in the moment to even notice._

_"Is that a challenge, Whitey?" She moved closer and placed her hands on her hips. At that point Tobirama pulled her close and started to kiss her with bruising force. Katsumi wrapped her arms tightly around him and gripped his shirt tightly. From there they fought for dominance all the way out to her car. Yu-chan didn't notice anything at all._

_Once at his home they were still fighting all the way to his room. Katsumi was starting to feel drowsy but was fighting it back._

_"Is this all you got Stiff?" she breathed against his lips. Tobirama growled back and slammed her down on his bed._

_"It's only the beginning woman." With that he started to nip at her neck and pulled her shirt off her body. Katsumi shivered and started to pull his shirt off as well. He pulled back and once the fabric was removed Katsumi was a little stunned to see he was well built, muscled and lean. Tobirama smirked faintly at this small victory. _

_"Who's the cold one again?" he asked. Katsumi glared once again and pulled him down into a kiss. She licked his lower lip and growled faintly in the back of her mind. He was really irritating her to no end. Tobirama parted his lips and darted his tongue towards hers and once again started the battle. Deep down Tobirama's Beast was purring at Katsumi's touch. He wanted her as a mate._

_Katsumi felt the need for air and pulled back from the kiss. She gasped and shivered as her bra was unclasped and tugged off. Small moans left her mouth as Tobi's lips circled around one of her nipples and started to suck on it with hunger. Katsumi buried her hands in his short white locks and pulled on them. A growl was let loose from the man and he brought up a free hand and started to play around with her other breast. Katsumi moaned louder and tipped her head. _

_So far she was losing to the man she hated so much. Tobirama smirked as he looked up at her. He pulled back and started to kiss down her stomach. His hands worked fast to get her pants undone and off her body. Once that happened her arousal hit his nose like a brick wall and his Inner Beast took hold. He could smell it well, the fact she was still a virgin did not escape him. His eyes glowed a dark red and eagerly he bit down on her hip.'_

…

Katsumi gasped and sat up fast. Her green eyes were wide with panic and she started to look around to make sure she was home. As her mind registered her surroundings as home the girl slowly leaned back against the arm of the couch.

_'So that's what happened... I challenged his manhood and almost had sex with him... But it looked like my dream turned into a nightmare.'_ Katsumi shook off the remaining thoughts and after effects of the nightmare before standing up. _'It's best if I just... Ignore people for a little while.' _The tanned skinned girl really needed to pull herself together before falling apart at the seams._ 'Mom wasn't kidding when she said alcohol is liquid courage.'_

…

A week had passed since that fateful night. Katsumi had ignored any and all phone calls, messages, and texts from the Senju family. Sure she felt bad for it but it was just best. Though she had begun to really wonder if it was. Lately she had been having vivid dreams about that spiky white head of hair and they were all something else. They were pushing her, pressing her to go to Tobi. Urging her to finish what she started. A sigh left her as she got up and headed out to her car. Her shift was finally over and she couldn't wait to go home.

_'Should I go home? I can't shake this feeling of...of urgency. Like I needed to be somewhere else.' _Her brown hair flowed in the window as she drove down the street towards home. The poor girl still hadn't noticed the change in her. It wasn't healthy to ignore her Inner Beast but somehow she had been doing so, and in the process she was hurting Tobirama. The man had started to go crazy with the need to finish mating with her.

It wasn't long till Katsumi pulled into her driveway. Thin brown brows knitted together as she noted two strange cars parked in front of her home.

"Yu-chan?" She took tense steps towards the front door. She gripped the handle and slowly opened it up. Hushed tones and quiet voices could be heard from her living room. "Hello?" she called out. Fear and panic started to grip at her as she walked down the hall to her living room. Once there she relaxed and placed a hand over her racing heart. It was just Yuzuki, Hashirama, and Madara. The woman set her stuff on the nearby table. "What are you doing here?! You nearly scared me half to death." Yuzuki's eyes were filled with worry as she watched her friend.

"Well this seemed to be the only way to get through to you Katsumi. We needed to have this talk a week ago but _someone_ was ignoring my calls and messages." Guilt ran through Katsumi and she glanced over at her.

"I... I just wanted to pull myself together. I mean come on," she turned around and walked over to her. "This is your brother we are talking about here. I just can't. We almost had sex and I'm thankful we didn't," she stated. Pain seemed to run over both Senju faces.

"I'm not. Katsumi...there is more than one reason for us being here." She coaxed her friend to take a seat. Once she did, a roar ripped throughout her home and shook Katsumi to the core. Her eyes glowed green and she looked towards her bedroom door.

"What was that?" Her voice was just as shaky as her body was as she sat there. Madara moved close to Yuzuki and held her against him as they sat down. He didn't like her being there so close to an out of control Beast. Yuzuki patted his arm reassuringly and watched her friend.

"I'm sorry this has to happen Kat but...you have been pulled into the same world I have. You just haven't noticed the change within yourself." Yuzuki held up a mirror as her friend turned her head and looked into it to see her eyes glowing brightly with fear. Almost like there were flashlights behind her eyes, emitting a glow through her green eyes. Her breath came out short and she backed away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yuzuki let out a soft breath and started to explain what had happened that night, and the week after. Katsumi just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, you see, Tobirama wants nothing more than to finish mating with you. If that doesn't happen he will lose himself Katsumi... And deep down you knew it. Your Beast has been hurting but it's nothing compared to what this has done to Tobi." Yuzuki nuzzled into Madara as Tobirama's Beast started to call out for Katsumi once again. The power was spilling into the room in overwhelming waves.

Katsumi felt tears come to her eyes and a small voice in her kept saying it was sorry. Even though she now knew what was going on, she couldn't bring herself to go in her own room. He was so angry with her. Hashirama walked over and gave her a weak smile while placing a calm hand on her shoulder.

"I know you must be confused Katsumi... But I think deep down some part of you really does care for my brother." He smiled even more at her. "There is a lot more to Mating then meets the eye but none of that can really be explained. If you think it's all just about the need it really isn't. Madara won't let to go of Yuzuki because he doesn't want the one person he loves to get too close to Tobi and wind up getting hurt. It's a lot more than sex; it's an emotional connection, a bond, a love. Strong enough to withstand anything." A growl came from the Uchiha as he listened to the Senju. Katsumi looked down at her lap and she swallowed thickly. She couldn't believe this was happening and that it happened to Yuzuki. It all felt unreal and like a bad dream.

Hashirama slipped a key into her hands. Once again confusion took over and she looked towards the leaving party. "What's this for?" she asked. Yuzuki looked over and smiled sheepishly.

"Well we kind of had to...shackle him to the wall because he kept breaking the rope. But don't worry; once you mark him he should calm down...a bit." With that the girl slipped out the door leaving a blushing Katsumi behind. Quickly her green eyes darted to her door as another growl came rippling out once again. Her Inner Beast was finally let out and she whimpered. She didn't want to go in there and see the damage she had done, but in order to make this all right she had too.

_'Okay... Okay just take a deep breath and move...'_ The girls' body trembled with each inch she took towards her room. She reached out and gripped the door with a shaky hand. Taking one last breath, she opened the door up. It was dark inside but she could still see him perfectly. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Tobirama's head shot up and he looked towards her with a snarl and dark glowing red eyes. Hungry, starved, hurting eyes. He was sitting on the floor in only a pair of pajama pants. His arms shackled up against the wall to keep him from hurting anyone. Katsumi pressed herself up against the door and slid down to the ground.

"T-Tobi?" she stammered. The man let out another growl and he jerked himself against the wall. His muscles were flexed as he stared at her. He wanted to touch her but the stupid cuffs were holding him there.

"Get over here!" His voice held no note of being human. It made shivers run up and down her spine and tears spill from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He growled once again making her flinch. Katsumi was falling apart as she sat there; it broke her heart to see him this way. The man was usually so calm, collected, in control, and proper. This was not that man. With one last mental push she crawled towards his pained form. Each shaky move she made towards him made his need grow that much stronger. He was jerking and pulling even more. It felt like hours by the time she got to him. Katsumi looked him and shivered as he stared at her with those eyes. She had to force herself to look down at his shoulder. Slowly she moved closer and placed a few small, reluctant kisses against his skin. He growled deeply again with his teeth bared.

She was getting really nervous and tense as she sat there. Once she found a spot her tongue darted out and made a small lick before she bit down on him. Tobirama groaned in the back of his throat and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Slowly he started to come back but there was still a long way to go before his Beast was satisfied with her. Once the marking was done Katsumi pulled back and spat the blood out. Using her free hand she wiped her mouth and looked back at Tobirama. He was staring at her again with hazy eyes.

"Get me out of these." His voice was more of a little purr than a roar as he watched her. He could see the smaller traces of fear still in her green eyes. Katsumi gave the man a weak smile before unlocking the cuffs and stood up. She was making light purrs as the man stood up a bit tiredly and moved towards her. His pale arms wrapped around her tightly and he nuzzled her cheek and jaw line. "I'm sorry you had to see that... I didn't mean to scare you. Not you." Katsumi could see what Hashirama had been talking about. She didn't feel her blood boiling.

A week ago, she would have backed off and snapped at him but as he held on to her now, she felt safe and calm standing there. Despite previously not liking this man, she couldn't help but notice a strange connection between them. Closeness she had never felt before.

"If I hadn't pushed you that night, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to-" Tobirama pressed his lips gently against hers and started to relax a bit more. Her eyes closed slowly and she wrapped her arms around him. Tobirama pulled back.

"It's still not in control, Katsumi," there was an underling growl in his voice making her eyes snap open wide. The next thing she knew, they were on her bed and he had her pinned down. His eyes were glowing red once again. "You kept me waiting for a week. I won't just let that slide, mate." Katsumi swallowed thickly as she looked up at him.

_'Okay... So he does have a dark sensual side I didn't know about.'_ The man started to nip and lick at her neck. It had been a long week indeed and he was hungry and craved to taste her for the first time. Katsumi moaned softly and tilted her head off to one side, granting him access. She wasn't going to fight much against him. Her Beast wasn't going to let her.

Tobirama moved her arms above her head and held them down with one hand, using the other to unbutton her dress shirt. Katsumi shivered and moaned softly. She opened one eye and looked down at his hand. Once the cold air hit her skin she purred softly. Tobirama smiled and started to kiss down her neck and licked the hollow of her throat. She purred louder and tried to move her arms but got nowhere with that.

"Not just yet." He started to kiss down the valley between her breasts. She was feeling a lot of new sensations and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to touch her mate but couldn't and was only understanding a little bit of what he had gone through. He hummed faintly seeing the sheer fabric of her bra and smirked faintly.

"Such an interesting choice in a bra for work." He kissed the mound softly at the edge of her bra. His hand reached behind for the clasp that was hiding her from him. Katsumi tinted pink at his words.

"It was the only comfortable one," she purred softly. She was happy he approved of her choice. Once it unclasped she felt her chest loosen and chewed her lower lip softly. Tobi let go of her hands and pulled her bra off her body. Once it was gone he let his hands roam all over her body. He wanted to know where even sensitive spot was, to map out every curve, edge and plain of her beautiful body. He purred at the smoothness of her skin and started to suck softly on her nipple once again. He flicked his tongue over it and enjoyed the small moans that passed her lips.

Katsumi placed her hands in his hair once again and enjoyed the feel of silky locks between her fingers. She mewled and arched up into his mouth. It felt so good yet she could still feel herself conflicted about all of this. Her head was spinning so all she could do was lay there and let this finish for her mind to be made up.

Tobi looked up at her and smirked at the familiar sight. He loved seeing her filled with pleasure. It pleased him deeply. The Senju reached up and started to tug and pull at her other nipple. She moaned more and bucked her hips up slightly. He reached down and started to unbutton her pants, this time one handed. He was talking his time to stir her up on the inside.

Katsumi panted softly and looked up at the ceiling with hazy eyes. She never remembered being this sensitive. She pulled more at his hair and shivered from the growls. It wasn't long till he pulled back and pulled her pants down and looked down at her panties. Unlike her bra they were black and lacey. He licked his lips as he started to pull them down eagerly. Katsumi shivered as he looked up at him. She had never been this exposed.

"Wait," she whispered softly. She wanted her mind to catch up to this. Dark red eyes looked up at the girl and he stopped. "Just... Not yet." He leaned forward and started to kiss her softly. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He licked her lower lip and drew lazy circles around his mark on her hip. She squirmed and parted her lips for him, moving her tongue with his and relaxed against him. When she was too focused on the kiss, he slipped his hand past her panties and pressed a finger past her lips and started to rub her. Her eyes snapped opened and started to moan more deeply and started to move her hips, wanting to feel more.

Tobirama pulled back and pulled his hand back. Katsumi whimpered from the lost contact and looked up at him. He was smirking down at her and started to pull her panties down. The cold air made her shudder as it hit her damp region. Tobirama growled as her arousal hit him. He started to kiss her a little more feverishly and once again started to rub her sensitive area. Tobirama only did this to hold himself back. The longer this took, the closer he moved to the edge of losing control.

Katsumi closed her eyes tighter and moved her legs close to lock his hand down there. Her hands were in his hair once again, pulling at it and tugging. She loved hearing those small growls at the back of his throat. Tobirama once again retreated from her one last time. He pulled off his clothes and was over the woman again panting softly.

"I can't hold back any longer Katsumi." He pulled her close and kissed along her jaw line. Katsumi used the minute she had to pull herself together. She was really going to let this man, Yuzuki's brother, a man she hated just a week prior, claim her. It was so odd how the line had blurred between them so much.

"Okay," she whispered softly. Tobirama slowly pushed himself in and growled deeply. She was so tight.

"Looks like I was right about you," he breathed. Katsumi held still as she felt the pain from the stretching. It was such an odd feeling. Tobirama stopped at her barrier and pushed right through it. It startled Katsumi and she gripped his forearms tightly.

"That hurt," she whimpered. Red eyes looked down at her and watched the tears stream down her face. He leaned down and kissed along her neck softly.

"I still don't have full control. I'm sorry," he murmured. Katsumi felt her heart waver at those words. She smiled and pulled him closer. She felt so happy to be this close to him, to finally feel the feeling of urgency ebb away into satisfaction. Her Inner Beast was pleased. After a moment she locked her legs around him and wiggled her hips slightly, checking for pain. Tobirama smiled and started out slow for her.

All the pain was gone and all Katsumi could feel was pleasure. She mewled and moaned while clawing at his back. She wanted to feel more of him and it didn't take him long to get the hint. This woman was really something else. Katsumi started to moan and move her hips along with his, moving up to meet his thrusts. Tobirama leaned down and started to lick and nip along her neck. Her first time was a lot better than what he had thought. He was scared he wouldn't get enough of her.

Soon he hit a sensitive spot in her and she saw stars behind her eye lids. Her body quivered making her mate smirk, knowing full well what he found. He kept hitting that spot making her body have small spasms.

"So close!" she cooed. Her nails dug in more making Tobirama grunt from the pain. He thrust in one more time and groaned feeling her body tighten around him more from her orgasm. She whispered his name and arched up into him. Tobirama moaned her name before falling off to the side and pulled her in close. He placed butterfly kisses along her face. Katsumi smiled tiredly.

"I think you win for once," she teased, closing her eyes and yawning. Slowly the girl fell asleep, accepting her new found feelings for him. Accepting the Inner Beast that purred, satisfied, within her. Tobirama smirked at the sleeping girl.

"When will you realize I _always_ win against you?" He pulled her closer and slowly started to fall asleep with the dark haired beauty in his arms. He wasn't going to let go this time either.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this one. :3 I hope you all enjoy this one shot. I am working on the 12 chapter for Sola Cordis as we speak. Please R&R this story and I might make another one though I don't know who I will use.

I listened to the song Under the Sheets by Ellie Goulding

Thank youGoodMorningFlower for editing this story!


End file.
